Isn't The End Of The World
by Lara Knight
Summary: She had a pretty good idea of why she was crying. Only a man could make her cry like this because one of them she was going to cry herself to sleep tonight and talk to bass, unless she did something. My first try at Rizzles because they are perfect together...


**Authors Note: Okay, I'm even sure why I wrote this, nevermind why I'm posting it but it is incredibly M...The most M I have ever posted of if thats not your thing then stop now. Is it Femslash if its a two girl show? I dont know. For all the people that normally ready my Castle stuff and not like the two chicks idea dont read this one, thanks.**

She silently cursed Korsak as he walked out of the elevator. He knew how much Jane hated crying women. But she turned to her, because she knew she had to. Knew she wouldn't be able to resist the pull of being the one to comfort her, to help her.

She had a pretty good idea of why she was crying. Only a man could make her cry like this because one of them she was going to cry herself to sleep tonight and talk to bass, unless she did something. Of course she would.

She would be like this all week because of a break up, and Jane would have to endure unpredictable crying spells. A break up with Ian, ~Why was she even so upset about it anyway? They were on again off again.~ Jane thought.

But Jane knew she wasn't going to come out and tell her that she had broken up with him. She was going to have to take her someplace that didn't hold any memories and get her to talk about it. Ideally anyway but in reality, they would probably go back to her place, open a bottle or three of Tequila, hand her a shot glass, and we'd both get smashed, completely hammered. Eventually she would bare her soul to Jane, and her heart would wrench and she would quietly be overcome by rage because it was he that made her so unfathomably happy, but she could do nothing about it . But she would be there for her, in the only capacity she could because that was how it was.

As the pair exited the elevator, and she turned in the direction of her car, Jane caught her arm, feeling the warm skin beneath her fingertips sending a jolt of energy through her body.

"No. You're coming with me. You're not driving in the condition you're in now. And you won't be driving in the condition you're going to be in later." Jane's tone left her no room for argument like always, although she could see the confusion on her face. Probably had something to do with the fact that my hand was still grabbing her wrist.

Her tears subsided as they drove towards Maura's house, her throat began to go dry as she realized that she was going to be alone with Maura Isles once again.

Jane parked, and stepped from the car, groaning inwardly as she caught myself watching the sway of Maura's hips as she walked slightly ahead of her.

Between Jane's feelings for her, and her feelings for Ian, Jane was beginning to think she'd be the one crying at the end of tonight.

Twenty minutes later They found themseleves seated on Maura's couch, shoes kicked off at the door and a glass some fancy red wine in their hands. They hadn't said much, but the small talk we'd been participating in had slowly turned to mentions of Hoyt.

So Jane felt the sudden need to cut to the chase.

"I told Ian wasn't right?" I said. A question not a statement like she had meant, they both knew the answer, but she responded with a nod anyway.

Jane hated the way her perfect eyes teared up automatically at the sound of his name.

"If he came back, would you take him back?" I asked, not sure why she was subjecting myself to this torture. Of course she would take him back, she would always take him back. Hearing her say it was going to mess her up for days, not that she'd show it.

"No." came the whispered reply.

~Well, that was unexpected.~ Jane thought, trying not to look too shocked.

"I wouldn't take it back." She repeated, her voice stronger, almost normal.

"I love him. So much more than I love this job. But he loves his job too. And I can't let him leave it for me, the world needs him more. He'll hate me for it one day. And I couldn't bear that pain."

She was crying again, and if she didn't stop talking, Jane was going to be crying soon too. Jane was so sick of never getting the girl, everyone else got a happy ending, why not her?

Hearing her say she would have taken him back would have hurt, but this hurt so much worse. She was so perfect.

Jane knew they were in love, she had to be blind not to see it, but hearing the words riding on the gentle tremors of her soft sweet voice made it all that much harder to accept.

Her soft sweet voice…Jane wonder if her mouth is just as sweet…Her skin, so soft under her fingerlips…What Jane would give for just one night, just one taste, just one, to show her what she meant to her…

Jane stood, shaking, trembling, and headed for the kitchen. It seems Jane was the one who was warranting the alcohol tonight. She pulled out the bottle, and two shot glasses, trying to stop her wild thoughts from racing off with images of Maura pinned beneath her.

Settling back in beside her, she couldn't help but notice as she moved slightly closer to her, comfortable, relaxed.

Jane hadn't even gotten the bottle open when she felt her hand on her chin, turning her face towards Maura's. She looked into Jane's dark eyes, and knew she would be her undoing.

Leaning tentatively forward, pressed her perfect pink lips against Jane's, tangling her fingers into her crazy dark brown locks hair.

Jane was stunned. Completely unable to comprehend what was happening, let alone respond to it.

"Please." She whispered, against her lips, and then it was knew that she would do anything that woman asked of her, she would receive.

"I need," she continued, "to feel. To feel and know that this isn't the end of the world. I need something that is totally mine and unrelated to him. Something that I know you can give me."

"How do you know that? How do you know I'd even be interested?" Jane asked with a half laugh, wondering why in the hell she was flirting with her.

"Because the way you look at me sometimes, it's like you want to jump the table and fuck me." She replied, the rawness of her answer stunned Jane, and turning her on (further) at the same time.

Knowing that this would be a one night stand Jane would never regret nor forget, she pulled Maura to her and pressing their lips to meet once again .

She responded immediately, throwing one leg over Jane, straddling her on the couch. Jane's hands slipped under Maura's shirt and landed on her hips, pulling her closer into her, and as her lips parted over Jane's a moan escaped out her, a moan that was heard by none because it was swallled by a her lovers mouth.

~Goddammit Rizzoli what in the hell has gotten into you?~ She cursed herself. She wasn't usually like this. Maybe it was that she had wanted this for so long, so very long. Maybe it was the way Maura was moving over her body, sliding her hips against her own, in rhythm with her tongue.

But as she wound her fingers in her hair and pulled Jane's head back, pulling her teeth over her bottom lip, she had Jane at her mercy again.

Jane would do anything, quit her job, rob a bank, buy a puppy, as long as she didn't stop touching her.

If she wanted Jane to be submissive, She could manage that, not her normal role but possible. But she was determinded rock her world before this night was through.

Suddenly deciding that maybe she wasn't so keen on this submissive idea, Jane stood, easily lifting the blonde haired beauty without even breaking their kiss.

Her legs wrapped around the taller woman, and Jane's hands gripped her ass, pulling her closer to her as Jane made for the bedroom. Pinning her against the door, Jane let her legs down, kissing her gently before backing up slightly, enough to pull her shirt over her head and Jane gazed appreciatively and greedily at the other woman's gorgeous glowing skin.

"Dammit woman. You will be the death of me." Jane murmured as her eyes moved from the graceful line of her neck down her considerable cleavage, held snugly by a dark red bra, and further down the curve of her waist, the slope of her hips.

~I want her. God I want her more than I ever imagined I would. I still can't believe this is happening.~ Jane thought.

"Jane. Please." Maura's voice pleaded.

Maybe it was her voice that brought Jane out of her spell. More probably, it was her name sliding off her tongue that caught Jane's attention.

Had Jane wetter than she would have liked to admit. Jane had Maura pushing her down on the bed, one hand bracing herself above Maura's head, the other working to undo her pants, Jane's knee pushing between her legs as Maura arched her back, grinding against her.

Jane trailed wet kisses down her neck and chest, biting the top of her bra before bringing my mouth down, hot and wet, over the satin that covered her already hardening nipple. She brought up the hand that had gotten her pants undone and was teasing along the curves of her inner thighs, slid it behind her back and had her bra off in a matter of seconds.

Jane tossed it to the side not caring where it when, bringing her hand once more to her back, drawing her nails down it harshly, marking her, if only temporarily.

A surprised yelp left Maura's mouth, soon followed by a moan as she arched back into Jane's awaiting mouth.

Jane trailed sloppy kisses across her chest to her left breast, laving the same attention on it. Both wanting anything other than to stop.

Jane walked her fingers down, to taut Maura's flat stomach pushing on her pants when she got to them, and Maura took the hint and shoved them off, her panties with them.

Dark red that matched her bra, Jane somehow managed to notice. She slid down Maura's body, gorgeously wonderful body, placing slow, hot kisses on her thighs.

Pushing her legs further apart, she slid my fingers into the essence that was Maura, and drew a sharp breath.

Leaning close to her ear, she spoke gently, earning a shiver. "Incredibly wet. Totally sexy." Jane smirked and kissed her as she pushed further into her with one finger as Maura lifted her hips to meet Jane's hand.

Maura kissed Jane harder. She could tell what she wanted. But first…

Jane pulled out of her, and as she opened her sex hazed eyes, watching Jane uncertainly and confusion, Jane slid a finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her lover on her lips.

Maura's head leaned back into the pillows. Jane placed her mouth over Maura's sex, and her tongue delved into the depths of the moaning blonde woman.

Maura wove her fingers into Jane's hair, pulling, hard, and moaning Jane's name as her hips thrashed.

Placing a heavy arm over her hips to calm them, Jane slid her tongue against her clit as she pushed two fingers deep into Maura.

She gasped, and her hips bucked, and she said Jane in this breathy voice that brought Jane so close to coming, herself.

She didn't have to ask Jane not to stop, not that she could have if she tried.

Her back arched as Jane watched, and she let out a series of spine tingling moans as her walls clenched around Jane's fingers and with one final slip of Jane's devillish tongue against Maura's clit she came.

Maura Isles, came, in bed with Jane Rizzoli, on her terms, for her.

Maura rode out her orgasm, and with her vice grip on Jane's hair, pulled her back up to look into her lust filled eyes. She kissed Jane tenderly, moaning into her mouth as she pushed Jane onto her back, sliding her hands under Jane's shirt.

Jane started to remove her hands, she didn't need her to prove anything to her. She had given her what she wanted, that was enough for Jane.

"Quit pushing. Let me…" She trailed off, pulling Jane's shirt over her head, and making quick work of her bra as well.

Jane thought She would explode as she felt Maura's mouth on her neck, her chest, her stomach. Before Jane knew it her pants were off, hitting the floor at the same time her fingers slipped against Jane.

A noise, something between a moan and a yelp, escaped Jane's throat, and Maura's name soon followed.

Maura kept her mouth close to but never on Jane's as she worked her fingers. She bit down on Jane's lower lip as she curled those fingers, and Jane came, hard and fast, her name a mantra on Jane's lips.

She kissed Jane slowly, before jumping off the bed to grab her panties and her shirt, slipping into them before slipping back into bed beside a dazzed Jane.

Jane decided to sleep nude it not being her house, before turning to find Maura watching her.

"Thank you." She said, barely a whisper.

They fell asleep, waiting for a new tomorrow. One without Ian.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
